


Stay

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O'Brien - Fandom, Conan O'Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Music, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan takes care of his partner Claire while she is having a difficult time.
Relationships: Conan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title of this fic comes from a song of the same name by Post Malone

As much as Claire adored the boundless passion she and Conan shared, all hungry mouths and tearing hands, these moments were some of her favorites. Shafts of midafternoon sunlight warming the sheets, secure in his lanky arms, unable to tell where the rise of Conan’s breath stopped and the fall of hers began.

Conan came home from the studio and found Claire upset. Claire wasn’t crying. Nor did she say anything to indicate to him it was a particularly rough day. Conan simply knew. Perhaps it was a tightness about her mouth, a fear her face didn’t typically hold. Whatever the case, Conan silently went to her, blue eyes steady and freckled hand outstretched, leading a forlorn Claire to the bedroom where they quietly crept under the covers.

Thrum of his heartbeat soothing beneath her ear, Conan’s lengthy fingers threaded through her hair as Claire nestled closer to him, seeking his warmth, his spirit, molding herself into the long line of Conan’s body. Conan leeched some of the woe from her weary soul onto his pale flesh, glad to console, to comfort, any way he could, even if all she required was his mere existence.

Planting a kiss to her forehead, Conan tightened the circle of his arms, reedy voice a whisper. “What do you need?”

“I don’t know…” And Claire truly didn’t. It seemed lately she never did.

Conan sighed, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. Inside their blue depths was an ocean in which swam peace, stability, but more than anything, love. “I could sing for you. If you want.”

Nodding, Claire combed her fingers through his buoyant orange hair. “Thank you. That sounds nice.”

Touching a kiss to her with his thin lips, Conan cupped her cheek before sliding off the bed, Claire watching his tall form disappear out of the bedroom before he returned moments later with a teal guitar slung about his slender body, adjusting himself next to her on the mattress. 

High, pretty voice climbing over the lyrics to Post Malone’s  _ Stay _ as his agile fingers danced over the strings, when Conan lifted his head to look at her, large hands strumming and radiant face smiling, for a moment, just a moment, Claire truly did believe everything would be okay.

Conan’s singing sank into her bones, massaging her weary spirit, notes summoned from the guitar blowing on the dying embers of her heart, coaxing back joy, hope. 

Though watching Conan execute his sonic abilities was an experience, the way his lightly muscled arms handled the instrument sensual, the cords in his neck standing out as he sought that peaking note, his sea blue eyes closing in rapture, for a moment Claire allowed herself to merely listen. Laying against the pillow, lids closed and breath slow, Conan’s strumming bouncing the bed a little as she curled herself around his knees and the song faded.

Leaning out of the bed to balance the guitar against the wall, Conan shuffled down and Claire caressed his sharp jaw. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Conan smiled and Claire couldn’t help but kiss it off his face, their tongues weaving together as Conan rolled on top of her. Opening her legs beneath him, the undulations of Conan’s body above were intoxicating as his large hands flowed over her, unwrapping Claire with utmost delicacy, his sky blue eyes never leaving her face as he peeled her shirt overhead and inched her jeans down her hips.

Naked beneath him, Conan ground into her, massive cock insistent behind the prison of his jeans as she rutted a wet spot into the denim. Licking into her mouth, Conan’s freckled hands massaged her breasts, thumb passing over a hardened nipple and tweaking until Claire sighed softly against his lips.

Weight of him reassuring, Claire relished the way Conan made a cage around her with his gangly body, determined to protect her from the world, the hurt which intruded on her mind, even if it meant using his pallid flesh as defense.

Thin lips left her mouth, travelers with but one destination on a road walked many a time before, Conan following hands with mouth with tongue, going over the hills of her breasts, the valley of her abdomen, dipping into the canyon of her navel before reaching the settlement between her legs.

Brushing tender kisses to the insides of her thighs, the first wave of heat lit over Claire’s skin, rolling up from her throbbing clit and branching all the way to her toes and scalp as Conan’s slender lips traced down her slit. 

Conan paused, rising to comb back Claire’s hair, desiring to see her face before he claimed her mouth and interlaced their fingers, his crystalline blue eyes holding not only passion, but a promise of better things to come.

Lowering himself, Conan’s long tongue twirled her open, etching around Claire’s clit and delighting in her flavor as he held her hand. Conan surged forward with his crisp jaw, consuming her as he would the choicest delicacy, moaning into her sensitive flesh and rubbing himself against the sheets.

The fact that Conan denied his own need for the sake of her pleasure only served to exhilarate Claire further as she fisted her free fingers into his ginger locks, rutting against his chiseled features. “ _ Oh Conan! Yes! Don’t stop!” _

Claire wanted nothing more than to lose herself in his talented ministrations. To forget this day, this year, this life. Forget anything and everything that didn’t have to do with the brilliant, kind, beautiful man between her thighs who loved her with a generosity, a selflessness she never dreamed possible.

Squeezing his hand, breathless and tensing, Conan carried her over the cliffs of desire in his practiced arms, Claire crying his name until it ricocheted off the walls and dripping down his sharp chin. Determined to remove the despondent poison from her being, Conan’s soft lips encased her swollen clit, sucking voraciously as he rubbed circles of solace into the space between her thumb and forefinger.

“ _ Conan! Conan, yes! I love you! Yes! _ ” Body quivering and eyelids fluttering, when Conan emerged he discovered a heaving, weary Claire, her hand barely maintaining its grip as his free fingers drew invisible patterns over her abdomen.

“Do you want me inside of you?” Conan murmured, touch light and voice an invitation.

Despite her lassitude, Claire was eager to accept. “Yes.”

Conan brought his face near, cupping her cheek as he fused their mouths together, tongues lacing, speaking all the words they needn’t say as he swiped himself over Claire’s folds and entered.

Leaving his lips with a gasp as Conan’s massive cock stretched her open, his narrow hips swiveled inside, Conan’s thin arm between them to fiddle over her clit. Claire’s eyes, her skin, her heart whispered to Conan, spoke to him of her desire, of her need to lose herself in the actions of his body, and instinctually Conan came up on one knee and began pounding into her with vigor.

“I love making you feel good…” Conan’s voice was deeper, a sultry scent on the wind as he hammered into Claire with his massive cock, spinning over her clit, the bed creaking beneath them. “You’re so beautiful.”

It was as if Conan’s feverish thrusts rattled all the worries from her mind, Claire instead filled with nothing but Conan himself as he pummeled her into the mattress, screaming and shaking and shrieking.

“ _ Oh Conan! Yes! Fuck me! Don’t stop! Just like that!” _ Claire cried, slamming her hips against him and awash in the glory of Conan’s firm body as she constricted around him again and again, Conan racing against her engorged clit and barreling into her vehemently, actions hard and words soft.

“I love you.” Conan cradled their heads together, moving against her with insane velocity and exhaling into her open mouth. “I love you so much.”

Tall frame growing uncoordinated above her, high, desperate moans breached Conan’s slivered lips before he strained, breath held and mouth agape. With a tumbling whine, Conan shuddered, pulsing hot cum into Claire’s depths before he deflated.

Skin dewy and mouths lazy, Conan slithered his arms beneath her, rocking Claire back and forth with a groaning sigh of contentment. Flipping onto his back, Conan took Claire with him, staying inside. Claire opened her legs over his skinny hips and rejoiced in the sensation of him gradually softening within. 

“Are you okay?” Conan’s long fingers alighted over her scalp and Claire exhaled audibly.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, Claire folded herself into Conan and he gathered her close. “I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
